


困兽3

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 奴隶锤X国王基，野外，口交，假阴茎，脏话Play





	困兽3

风言风语早已传遍了阿斯加德，上到王宫贵族，下到菜贩子，小伙计，妇孺老少，都似乎在一夜之间听到了些风言风语，关于他们的国王和一个角斗场里的奴隶。

绝大部分人没有见到过国王，一些天赐的幸运儿也无非是等着过国王出行时远远的望上一眼，华丽的马车和成群结队高大健壮的骑士，清一色的黑色骏马和银色盔甲，整个列队的行进只能听的到整齐的马蹄声，再无其他。

有些人口口相传，他们的国王是个年轻俊美的Beta，黑色长发，身材精瘦高大，五官消瘦，本偏白的皮肤天生就有一种优越感，最动人的是那双眼睛，冷清的没有一-丝欲望。

他们都船说国王的双脚是不沾地面的，因为怕沾染了人间污浊的气息，国王是不食人间烟火的，因为他前世是亚尔夫海姆的精灵，美貌善良，照顾花草，饮露为食。

国王是他们心中的神祇，在看管了无数狰狞丑陋的面目，冷漠刻薄的经历，痛苦和麻木每天都在蔓延，生活的闷锤每天都在每个人头顶上，随时准备把他们揍的晕头转向。似乎只有国王的存在，告诉他们，世间真的的有如此美好的东西，即使得不到，也是一种完美的幻想和希望。

他们可能幻想过，传播过无数和国王有关的传说，但没有一种是这样的。

他们的国王被一个奴隶玷污了。

不安与躁动在人群中蔓延，绝望开始悄悄的苏醒，破碎的幻想和被打碎的面具背后，是无数人精神寄托的崩溃。

他们无法接受。

“陛下，流言如同毒药，请陛下尽快做出决断，避免外界议论纷纷啊。”大学士向前走到大殿中央，微微低头，对王位上的洛基说道。

“决断什么?”洛基镇定的坐着，绿色的双眼中看不出任何变化，手指撑在下颌，似乎在思考什么，“杀了那个奴隶?那不等于承认我和他有染吗？他死了，流言就能平息吗？”

“流言不能平息，但是陛下的内心可以平息。”海拉突然起身说道，微微一笑，稳操胜券。他在御前大臣的位置上待了这么多年了，早就把阿斯加德的状况摸了个遍，洛基继位已经很多东西也无从插手，他从来没有把王位上的人放在眼里，反正王位最后都是自己的。

“你什么意思! ”洛基突然变了脸色，把手里的酒杯摔到了地上，“你是说我和那个奴隶有染了?”

“我是说，了解了那个奴隶的事情，王就可以安心处理朝政了，我可万万没有藐视您的意思。”

洛基愤怒的甩了一下长袍，不顾众人欲言又止的申请，冷着脸大步走了出去，黑色的靴子噔噔击打着地面，显示了他主人内心的烦躁与愤怒，还隐隐有一丝的不安。

“给我准备外出的靴子和黑色的披风，今晚谁来我都不见，”洛基快步走到寝宫里，和心腹的侍女快速说着，“还有，”他突然转身看着低头紧张不安的侍女，一只手把她的下巴抬起来，异常严肃的盯着她，“今晚的事，如果你敢说出去，你知道后果。”

“是，”侍女快速的低头，匆忙准备洛基需要的东西，不敢再多问一句。

洛基快速从寝宫里出来，那斗篷的帽子遮住脸，急匆匆找到了早已让人准备好的马，把佩剑挂在腰上，以备不时之需。马蹄声杂乱无章，洛基紧张的攥着手里的马鞭，他记得，去角斗场奴隶被关押的地方，就是这条路，双腿一夹马肚子，加快了速度，索尔一定还在那里，千万要在啊。

洛基远远看到角斗场那边的火光就把马停住了，把马栓在了树上，偷偷潜进了关押角斗场奴隶的牢房里。

一共有四座牢房，周围还有低矮的围墙，划开了与外界的界限，似乎建造者对自己非常设计非常满意，守卫懒懒的四处溜达，似乎对这里没什么戒备心，几个人聚在一起随喝酒玩儿牌，插科打诨。

巨大牢房里闪着微弱的火光，太黑了看不清楚，但是隐隐感觉到一阵压迫。洛基小心翼翼的从窗口看向里面，似乎期望能从里面看到索尔的的身影，还没来得及细看，就猛的被一股力量拉开了。

手脚四处乱蹬，嘴里呜呜咽咽的溢出声音想要呼救，紧张的想用手掰开扣紧自己的手，却意外的闻到了熟悉的信息素，血液和狂野的味道，Alpha似乎刚刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的大战，满身的荷尔蒙却没有用尽，急需发泄。

“索尔?”洛基试探的问了一句，没有得到回答却得到了一个凶狠的吻，索尔像是撕咬猎物一样咬自己的嘴唇，洛基被迫张开了嘴巴，迎合他粗鲁的动作，舌头粗暴的进入，口腔里的空气被慢慢掠夺，直到洛基再三拍打索尔的肩膀示意他停下来，索尔才松开了钳制在洛基腰侧和背部的手，放开了他。

“怎么了？半夜屈尊高贵的国王来这儿找我?我的魅力已经这么大了吗？”索尔借着月光看到洛基满头的汗珠，就知道他这一路上肯定也是飞奔过来的，本来想安抚几句，这几天的流言蜚语确实吵的他心烦，一开口却又忍不住出言讽刺，手不老实的往他屁股上放。

洛基脸一红，拍开索尔的手，不过黑暗之中也没人看得见，倒是少了尴尬，“别闹，我来这儿是告诉你，最近不要在我身边晃，我不知道你使了什么手段可以畅通无阻的到处走动，但是我们的事情已经闹到几乎人尽皆知了，你不想死，就这段时间不要再见我了。”

“你不觉得，你大半夜来这种地方找我，是为了告诉我不要再见你，很奇怪吗？”索尔突然凑进了洛基，低沉的声音在他耳边回荡，故意把温热的呼吸喷在他脖子里，却无意中愣了一下，他眼里有光，索尔居然一瞬间看呆了。

洛基本能的向后闪躲，转身要走，“好了，话我带到了，接下来一段时间不要让我再看到你。”

“别嘛!”索尔挑逗的一笑，把洛基从锁在怀里“这么冷冰冰的对我，那天可是你跪在地上求着我操你的。”说着把手伸进了裤子里，隔着内裤玩弄阴茎。

“放开，”洛基低声警告，身体却被欲望唤醒了，距离上次在衣柜里疯狂，他们已经差不多一个月没见面了，他又拉不下脸去找索尔，夜深人静的时候甚至饥渴的偷偷在寝宫里用手指玩弄自己的小穴，可是手指的长度完全不够，刚刚被吻住的时候，后面早就悄悄湿了。

“啧啧啧，还说不要，这不是都起来了?后面也湿哒哒的，你这被玷污的身体，早就耐不住寂寞了吧?”索尔突然大力揉搓阴茎，手指粗暴的玩弄阴囊，洛基几乎要叫出来了，却被索尔猛的脱到了一边的墙角，羞耻的在大庭广众之下脱掉了裤子，守卫调笑的声音若隐若现，只要他们向这边多走几步，拐个弯就能看到他们的国王后面湿哒哒的被一个奴隶玩弄。

“你最好别叫哦，我的国王，”索尔含着洛基的耳垂轻生说道，“这里的人可没见过这么漂亮的Omega，到时候被发现了，怕是全部的人都要疯狂的挣开锁链争先恐后的品尝国王的蜜穴了。”手指移到了后穴，在饥渴的吞咽口水的后穴里浅浅抽插。

洛基被欲望逼的瘙痒难忍，难耐的轻轻喘息，甚至故意扭动身体，想让手指进入的更深。索尔却不理会他，把阴茎放在粗糙的手里撸动，还是浅浅的指奸他的后穴，不慌不忙，像是故意看他的丑态，“想让我插进去吗？你不说话我也不知道要干什么?”手指故意深入了一些却不触碰到最里面，洛基几乎被逼的崩溃了，眼眶微红，“想让你插进来。”终于忍不住在索尔手里释放了出来，后穴的淫水却越来越多，完全不受自己控制，什么礼义廉耻，国王的尊贵在他刚刚看到索尔的时候就全部抛在了脑后。他现在只想让这个奴隶用他刚刚经过血的洗礼的肮脏强壮的身体狠狠的侵犯自己，作贱自己，把自己在空荡荡的野外按在污秽不堪的牢房小角落里狠狠的操干。

索尔把他猛的推在墙上，强迫洛基看着自己，手指在他脖子上留下了掐痕，咬着牙说道，“贱货，就想别人操你是不是，怕是这里全部的Alpha都满足不了你吧。”洛基淫荡的反应让他异常的愤怒，自己一个月没有理会这个骚货他是不是爬到别人床上了，还妄想给他，也给自己些时间，整理好这段感情，结果一见面就说再也不要见了?想到这儿更是控制不住自己，“想满足吗？那把我先伺候好了再说吧。”说着大力分开洛基的双腿，狠狠在大腿上摸了两把，像是随便蹂躏一个妓女，还从兜里摸出来一个不知道哪个妓女那里拿来的假阴茎。

“别，别这么对我，索尔，求你了，”洛基近似哀求了，他不知道自己做错了什么导致每次做爱的时候他都不肯好好的满足自己，而且不断的羞辱折磨他，国王的骄傲让他宁死不屈，身体的欲望却每次都先缴械投降，最可怕的是他甚至可耻的发现自己爱上了这种被侮辱的感觉。

“把这个插进后面，跪下，给我舔。”索尔的语气冷冷的，完全没有商量的余地，直接解开了自己的裤头，露出早就坚挺狰狞的阴茎。

洛基屈辱的跪在地上，他知道索尔同一句话不说两次，低头含住了阴茎 。男性的气息扑面而来，洛基叉开腿跪在地上，双手缓缓的把假阴茎插进自己后穴，刚伸进去小穴几乎是欢呼雀跃的接纳了能给自己欢愉的东西，膝盖被地面磨破了皮儿，他可能永远也想不到自己有天会跪在肮脏的牢房角落给一个奴隶口交。

索尔抚摸着他的长发，手指划到了脸颊，心里还是不受控制的抽痛了一下，低声呢喃，像是说给自己听的，“你知道吗？你这个样子，比外面最淫荡的计时女都下贱，她们都不会来这种地方，给我们这些如同一坨腐肉的奴隶口交。”还是舍不得吗？可是他自己作贱自己又有什么办法，或许表面上清冷禁欲的国王背地里和多少人淫乱过都不知道。

“快点儿，”索尔命令道，抓着洛基的头发强迫他做深喉。洛基眼泪都被呛出来了，假阴茎插在屁股里勉强缓解了瘙痒，口水不受控制的流了下来，舌头勉强舔弄着索尔硕大的龟头，在马眼沟壑处来回打转，下巴都被操的麻了。却还是忍不住开始偷偷的抽插身后的假阴茎，快感从后穴几乎席卷到了全身，偷偷自慰的快感让他全身抖动起来，像个偷腥成功的猫咪，乖巧的给索尔口交，背地里却用假阴茎玩儿的正欢。

“啊哈，小猫咪不乖啊。”索尔危险的咪着眼睛，Alpha的信息素陡增，洛基害怕的抖动了一下，不知所措的愣在了原地。

索尔像是抓一只小猫咪一样把他提起来，“母狗，后面骚的不行了吗？”洛基被惊的后穴一夹紧，假阳具直接插到了最里面，就这么面对着索尔射了一身。

索尔摸了一把洛基射在自己身上的精液，直接把他驾起来，后背按在墙上，把阴茎送了进去。

“啊——”洛基刚想叫出来，就被索尔捂住了嘴巴，被迫把腿紧紧的缠在他腰上，“你还真想把侍卫都找来看到你现在这个任人操干的浪荡样子吗？”

洛基大腿内侧磨蹭粗糙的布料，后穴满满的饱涨感几乎那他弄的有点儿眩晕了，拼命摆动臀部，眼眶里都是眼泪，鼻子轻哼了一声，示意索尔赶紧动，索尔忍住想折磨他的欲望，缓缓的在洛基屁眼儿里抽动，淫水流的到处都是，混着着口水，体液，就在月光下施行着最原始野蛮的交合，如同野兽一样，毫无遮蔽，洛基被干的使神的望着天空，承受着体内汹涌的快感。龟头重重的一下下敲开了子宫口，而自己的身体却娴熟的为这个巨物打开，一下下羞涩的躲避却又进入的更深，索尔粗重的喘息在耳边回荡，被抱着的感觉出奇的安稳，甬道被一次次的进入侵犯，子宫口最终完全打开了，随着阴茎的动作开开合合，似乎在告诉那个人自己准备好了。

索尔不停的快速抽插着阴茎，巨大的肉棒在小穴里突突的弹跳，完全侵占这个男人成了现在唯一的念头，射进去，玷污他最神圣的子宫，让他怀上自己的孩子，把双腿完全打开，给自己产下后代，只属于自己一个人。

射精的欲望越来越强烈，动作也不断加快，交合处磨出了一圈泡沫，洛基死死捂着自己的嘴巴，不敢发出一点儿声音，啪啪的响动似乎格外明显，洛基一面疯狂想得到更多的快感一面又害怕动静太大把守卫引来，只能勉强控制着呼吸，发出类似呜咽的呻吟，忍受着索尔的一切怒火与快快感，扭动屁股配合他的动作。终于再一次完全打开子宫之后，索尔又一次射了进去。

洛基脱力的倒在地上，失神的看着面前还在喘息的索尔，突然打了上去，抓挠他健壮的胸膛，狠狠在他脸上抽了几个耳光，“嘘嘘嘘——”别动，索尔反手把洛基控制在怀里，“别动，这个时间守卫已经快休息了，你得赶紧回去，不然明天就走不掉了。”

“这是上完了就要丢掉了?”洛基冷冷的说了一句，他堂堂的一个国王，被这么羞辱，即使是自己爱的人，也没办法心平气和的吧。

索尔在他侧脸上吻了一下低声说，“我知道一条近路，马上可以送你回去，你的马我会处理掉，不过在此之前，”索尔轻佻的笑了一声，把刚刚从洛基后穴里拔出来的假阳具又插了进去，“你得带上这个，不然小穴的水儿会流一地的。”


End file.
